Best Mistake
by Kim Mika
Summary: Chapter 3 Updated! Chanyeol jelas tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir untuk mengencani seorang pria bahkan jika suatu saat dia berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Namun, beberapa hal dalam hidupnya berubah semenjak Kris muncul dan mencuri ciumannya tepat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kris/Chanyeol. KrisYeol.
1. First Meet, First Kiss

**.: Best Mistake :.**

 _ **First Meet, First Kiss**_

 **Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

 **Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

 **EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, OOC.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Ini jelas bukan hari yang bagus untuk Park Chanyeol, meskipun bukan yang paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Setelah dipecat dari pekerjaannya hanya karena beberapa rekan brengsek menjebaknya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti bertanggung jawab atas berbagai masalah, sore tadi tagihan sewa apartemennya yang sudah cukup membengkak masuk dan memaksanya dalam waktu dekat angkat kaki dari distrik ini dan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya seperti seorang pengecut.

Sekarang, kekasih manisnya memaksa ditemani ke The Red House untuk minum beberapa seloki wiski sebagai penenang diri. Gadis itu _sangat_ tahu kapan Chanyeol merasa begitu frustasi, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menyembuhkannya, bahkan meskipun dia tahu betul Chanyeol tidak suka minum. Hal ini hanya berati satu hal; Chanyeol harus semakin melubangi dompetnya demi membayar wiski dan tip bartender. Chanyeol seharusnya sangat kesal, tapi senyuman manis Kim Mijin selalu berhasil membuat laki-laki itu memaafkannya.

Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir satu jam bepura-pura mendengarkan Mijin mengoceh tentang berbagai hal dalam keadaan setengah mabuk sementara selokinya sendiri masih begitu kering dan tidak tersentuh. Musik kencang yang menggema melalui lantai dansa tengah-tengah ruangan membuat perutnya mual dan tidak berselera. Meskipun begitu, satu-satunya hal positif yang bisa dia tangkap dari suasana sekitar adalah penampilan DJ di atas panggung yang cukup membakar semangat.

Ocehan Mijin tiba-tiba melambat dan semakin tidak jelas isinya. Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari gadis itu sepertinya mulai lelah dan semakin mabuk. Mijin mengenakan gaun emas pendek yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, tidak satupun laki-laki di sekitar yang tidak berhenti sejenak dan menatap nakal padanya. Tapi, tidak ada dari mereka yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Tidak selama ada Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada, sampai satu perawakan asing datang dan mengajak Mijin bicara seperti seorang jagoan tanpa sama sekali mengacuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benci mengakui ini tapi laki-laki itu _juga_ tinggi sepertinya, punya perawakan darah campuran Asia-Eropa yang sempurna, dan suara sensual yang memikat. Berbagai macam alasan membuat Mijin mau tidak mau membalas obrolan basa-basinya dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum termanis yang dia miliki. Sialan.

Ini bukan hanya soal Mijin, tapi juga harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Gemerutuk geram di kedua rahang Chanyeol sepertinya terlalu keras sampai laki-laki sialan itu menyadari kekesalan hatinya. Dengan senyuman kemenangan, dia bangkit dan berdiri menumpu pada meja bar, sementara jari-jari tangan satunya yang panjang itu bermain-main nakal pada ujung rambut Mijin, berusah memancing amarah Chanyeol kian mendalam.

"Ternyata kau tidak sendirian."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa, tapi sesuatu dari nada suara laki-laki itu semakin membuatnya ingin meninju wajah sok keren itu hingga tidak berbentuk.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol ikut berdiri, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan supertajam padanya, merefleksikan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Menantangku, huh?"

Chanyeol sudah menduga dia akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Namun, yang cukup mengejutkan adalah laki-laki itu menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari meja bar sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengangguk menerima tantangannya.

Kedua matanya yang sangat bulat untuk ukuran keturunan asli Korea itu memancarkan sangsi yang kentara. Namun, sesekali Chanyeol juga berbalik ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan Mijin. Meskipun sadar bahwa hubungan mereka tidak seromantis beberapa pasangan pada umumnya, tapi Chanyeol tetap merasa berkewajiban melindungi gadis itu dari tatapan menjijikkan laki-laki di sekitar sana.

Dia tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan apapun, tahu-tahu Chanyeol menemukan gelap yang begitu pekat melalui satu ruangan di balik lantai dansa, tempatnya bediri saat ini. Mungkin ini jalan menuju toilet, entahlah.

Sebagai mantan murid bela diri semasa belia, Chanyeol merasakan betul keahlian berkelahi laki-laki ini di atas rata-rata. Terutama ketika dia melepas genggamannya dari tangan Chanyeol dan menghimpitnya ke dinding.

Tunggu. _Apa_?

Chanyeol mulai sadar atas sesuatu yang janggal tatkala laki-laki itu justru tidak memukul pelipisnya seperti apa yang sudah dia bayangkan. Alih-alih, dia justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu ciuman dalam.

Jelas tersentak, Chanyeol seharusnya berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya. Namun, beberapa alasan memaksanya tetap membisu dan membiarkan laki-laki itu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin karena gelap membutakan matanya, mungkin karena aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, mungkin karena ciumannya yang luar biasa. Entahlah.

Jauh lebih membuat candu dari pada satu seloki wiski, Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan mulutnya terbuka dan lidah mereka bertemu. Menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggelitiki perutnya, sangat eksentrik. Jauh berbeda dengan pengalamannya bersama Mijin dan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah dia kencani. Yang satu ini jauh lebih ... _menantang_.

Gelap telah membuatnya tidak bisa menemukan apapun meskipun laki-laki itu sudah bergerak sedikit menjauh dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Sebenarnya justru bagus karena Chanyeol bersumpah dia tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang, benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau menang, _man_. Gadis itu milikmu."

Chanyeol merasakan rahang bawahnya ditangkup lembut.

"Tapi _kau_ adalah _milikku_."

Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat, bersamaan dengan aroma parfum berkelasnya yang melelehkan. Chanyeol bergeming membatu selama hampir dua menit, hingga akhirnya dia sadar laki-laki itu telah pergi dari hadapannya, menghilang di antara kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba saja sendi lututnya terasa lemas. Secara menyedihkan, Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri terduduk di lantai, menangkupkan seluruh wajahnya yang terasa panas.

 _Sialan_.

 _Dicium laki-laki kesepian_ seharusnya masuk dalam daftar kesialan Chanyeol untuk seharian ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu begitu rupawan adalah kesialan tambahannya.

 **.: ~ :.**

Dewi Fortuna belakangan sepertinya senang sekali melihat Chanyeol menderita dan mempersiapkan upacara pemakaman sedari muda. Dia tidak bisa makan siang karena dalam pendingin hanya tersisa susu nyaris basi dan beberapa potong sayuran sisa Thanksgiving. Sejauh ini Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melamar kerja ke mana dan dompet di kantung celana rasanya terus menipis seiring setiap napas yang dia hembuskan. Mijin terus mengajaknya makan siang sejak kemarin dan Chanyeol selalu jatuh pada satu konklusi bahwa harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan dia makan dengan uang gadis itu.

Satu kesialan tambahan adalah Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa kartu identitasnya menghilang dan ini benar-benar menyusahkannya dalam mengurus berbagai hal.

Satu pilihan paling pahit adalah kembali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan membuat dirinya tampak begitu gagal dalam melawan kehidupan. Tapi opsi tersebut akan Chanyeol simpan sampai dirinya merasa cukup menderita untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Ketukan pelan di pintu utama menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan panjang dan usaha mati-matiannya menahan lapar. Setelah mengganti atasan lusuhnya dengan kaos Chicago tanpa lengan, dia berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukanya tanpa bertanya-tanya siapa yang ada di luar.

Tatkala pintu terbuka dan terlihat jelas siapa yang bertamu siang bolong begini ke rumahnya, Chanyeol melongo konyol nyaris secara refleks. Ekspresi tersebut mengundang tawa tipis dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Tanpa dipersilakan terlebih dahulu, laki-laki itu masuk seenaknya ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol, melihat-lihat sekitar dengan santai seolah mereka berdua adalah teman lama yang dipertemukan kembali. "Jangan _kau_. Aku punya nama yang bagus; _Kris_ dan kau harus mengingatnya."

"Setelah apa yang terjadi di Red House, aku tidak akan mungkin lupa," Chanyeol membalas setengah kesal.

"Bagus."

Chanyeol menyesal membiarkan Kris mengelus dagunya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak mengacuhkan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seolah berusaha mengusir kehadirannya dari sana, Kris berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa, kemudian menunjukkan bungkusan besar yang dia bawa sejak tadi, "Makan siang."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau ke sini untuk _itu_?"

"Kau serius berbicara seperti itu padahal tubuh kurusmu itu cukup memperlihatkan betapa laparnya kau?"

 _Skakmat_ dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terpaksa setuju dengan segera mengambil peralatan makan di dapur.

Kris membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya tepat ketika Chanyeol datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ternyata beberapa potong ayam tepung keemasan dan kentang goreng dari Chik O' May, juga dua mangkuk kecil puding. Sialan. Satu paket makanan yang sebulan ini bahkan tidak mampu Chanyeol bayangkan.

Kris mulai makan duluan dan Chanyeol ikut mengekor setelahnya. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali bunyi dentingan peralatan makan dan kunyahan, sampai akhirnya Kris membuka suara pada potongan terakhir kentang gorengnya, "Kau kenal wanita tua berkacamata bulat yang mengenakan jubah rajutan?"

Chanyeol nyaris saja tersedak. Kris sialan itu telah berhasil menjatuhkan suasana hatinya dalam sekejap. "Pemilik apartemen. Tentu aku kenal. Dia wanita yang ramah, sampai aku mulai macet membayar sewa."

Kris tertawa meremehkan dan Chanyeol benci mengakui bahwa tawanya renyah dan sungguh indah di telinga.

"Sudahlah," menghentikan tawanya, Kris melempar pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau bisa menemuinya lagi seperti biasa."

"Apa?" Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah, terheran-heran.

"Sewamu lunas, _sayang_. Bahkan untuk empat bulan ke depan."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, nada suaranya meninggi, "Aku tidak meminta—"

"Aku yang ingin melakukannya," Kris menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku berhutang budi," Chanyeol bergumam, kini suaranya melemah.

"Cara terbaik untuk menaklukkan manusia keras kepala seperti kau."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tidak juga memulai suapan makan siang berikutnya. Dia bergeming mengerutkan dahi. Bahkan dia membiarkan tatkala Kris mulai merangkul tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Meskipun tepat sebelum Kris mencuri ciuman bibirnya _lagi_ , Chanyeol segera sadar dan mendorong wajahnya kesal.

"Kris, hentikan ini," Chanyeol berujar, nada suaranya terdengar frustasi. "Aku punya kekasih, kau menggodanya di Red House tempo hari dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengencani seorang pria meskipun kami berpisah suatu saat nanti."

Kris membalas santai, "Setelah mengenalku, kau akan berubah pikiran."

"Sial. Aku tidak mengatakannya untuk mendengarmu bicara seperti itu," Chanyeol mendengus dan secara refleks bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hei, aku baru melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu." Untuk beberapa alasan, Kris tampak terlalu senang.

"Apa?"

Kris tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau belum pernah tersenyum sejak kita bertemu."

"Kau seenaknya, Tuan Kaya," balas Chanyeol. "Kau juga tidak beruntung karena bertemu denganku tepat setelah aku kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu aku harus melihatnya sekarang."

"Lakukan apa yang kau bisa."

Chanyeol kemudian menyesal karena apa yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti tantangan di telinga Kris, laki-laki itu _sangat_ menyukai tantangan. Dia tidak sempat mengelak, Kris sudah mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di atas sofa dan menahan kedua bahunya supaya tidak bergerak. Mengingat orang ini adalah manusia yang sudah mencuri ciumannya dengan begitu mudah, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

Kris mendekat dan menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kaos tipis Chanyeol, menggelitiki perut ratanya gemas. Sungguh ini kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol, mau tidak mau laki-laki bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan ledak tawa yang begitu puas. Sesekali dia tetap berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari tubuhnya.

Kris bergeming meskipun sebelah tangannya tetap menari-nari nakal di balik kaos Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana dia mendeskripsikan tawa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya kekanak-kanakan ini; memukau, mungkin. Kedua matanya menyipit dan dia terlihat semakin cantik.

Mulai menemukan celah untuk membalas, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan mencekik leher laki-laki itu kuat-kuat. Kris meringgis kecil dan sempat melemahkan serangannya. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk bangkit, tapi Kris sendiri tetap tidak mau kalah.

Saling dorong kemudian membuat mereka terjatuh ke lantai, terguling-guling, dan—anehnya—dalam gelak tawa yang renyah.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa posisinya cukup berbahaya, setidaknya seintim ketika mereka bercumbu di Red House. Namun, kali ini suasana sangat terang dan Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan begitu jelas. Mereka bertatapan dalam bisu selama beberapa detik, terhipnotis oleh sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak lekas mendorongnya karena dia—Chanyeol benci mengakuinya—sedikit merasa nyaman, katakanlah mungkin parfum Kris membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Hei," Kris membuka suara duluan, dia sangat tenang dan memukau.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi kedua matanya yang semakin terbuka bulat memberikan lampu hijau bagi Kris untuk melanjutkan.

"Biarkan aku tinggal di sini, untuk beberapa lama."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja, membiarkan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas menginginkan ciumannya—atau mungkin _lebih_ —itu tinggal bersama bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi mengingat bahwa Kris sudah membayar hutang sewanya bahkan tambahan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, Chanyeol terdengar sangat jahat jika menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Akhirnya, dengan hembusan napas pasrah, Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Kemudian dia menambahkan, "Tapi, coba menciumku lagi dan kau akan kutendang keluar saat itu juga."

Kris tersenyum tipis, mencubit pipi Chanyeol seraya menjawab, "Oke, oke."

Nyaris hendak menyingkirkan Kris dari atas tubuhnya, Chanyeol segera berhenti ketika Kris tiba-tiba berujar lagi, "Oh, dan satu lagi—"

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini."

Kris mendekat dengan cepat, Chanyeol nyaris berpikir laki-laki itu akan melanggar janjinya secepat ini. Tapi dia salah; tiba-tiba saja permukaan lehernya terasa basah.

"Ahh! Si-sial, Kris!"

Bukan main, Kris menggigit lehernya dan rasanya sakit luar biasa. Chanyeol punya kulit putih rata yang serupa susu; bisa dipastikan sejelas apa bekas lukanya nanti.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kulitmu terlihat seperti mochi, jadi aku tidak salah, 'kan?" dengan santai Kris berujar seraya bangkit dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Jelas saja tidak sesimpel itu dan Chanyeol sedikit menyadarinya. Luka di lehernya akan membuat Mijin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah bajingan yang selingkuh dan membawa gadis lain tidur bersamanya. Hal itu membuatnya terpaksa tidak menemui Mijin sampai lukanya menghilang. Kris licik sialan.

"Oh, ya," Kris merogoh saku, mengambil dompet, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu familier si mata Chanyeol, "Kartu identitasmu." Kris melemparnya pelan.

Chanyeol menangkapnya, "Hah? Bagaimana—?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu alamat tempat tinggalmu dari peramal kartu tarot amatiran di pasar malam? Tentu saja tidak."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, bagaimana bisa ada padamu?"

Kris tersenyum menyeringai, dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau tidak sadar aku meraba-raba bokongmu di malam kita bertemu di Red?"

"Sial!" Chanyeol memekik, tapi rona merah jelas di wajahnya membuatnya justru tampak menggemaskan. "Kau pasti mantan pencopet!"

"Aku rasa ciumanku terlalu hebat sampai kau melupakan segalanya."

"Dalam mimpimu," Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Harus ada seseorang yang memberitahunya bahwa ekspresi itu membuat Kris tidak tahan ingin menciumnya lagi.

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_ **.**

* * *

Halo, kawan! Perkenalkan, saya Mika, OTP utama saya adalah KrisYeol :3 Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfik, tapi terlalu lama hiatus sepertinya membuat Mika harus memulai perkenalan dari awal ehehehe.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Mika mengusung tema yang cukup _berani_ dan /senyum geje/ rated M :"""D Ini akibat kebanyakan baca novel terjemahan romansa dewasa /plak/aib/ jadi mohon maaf atas ooc yang luar biasa parah ini :""") tapi sumpah Mika senang sekali menulis cerita ini xD doakan apdetnya bisa lancar ya :""""))

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca yaaaa :3 kritik dan sarannya boleh banget xD jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review~~ /peluk

 _ **Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


	2. Suspicious First Impress

Chanyeol sebenarnya muak dengan dunia pekerjaan dengan persaingannya yang kotor. Tidak banyak manusia suci yang mampu bertahan dalam kejamnya para penjilat yang menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam lubang yang dalam. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin terus membiarkan Kris membayar makan siang, makan malam, dan belanjaannya _seolah_ laki-laki itu memang kekasihnya atau lebih parah lagi mungkin suaminya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa mual dan gatal untuk segera bergerak memasukan aplikasi ke sana-sini, berharap seseorang mau memberinya pekerjaan-pekerjaan mudah yang bisa menjaminnya hidup berkecukupan. Lebih baik jika upahnya bahkan sampai bisa membayar belanjaan Mijin.

Sepertinya kesialan sedang bosan mendatangi rumahnya dan beruntungnya Chanyeol berhasil mendapat panggilan yang cukup menggiurkan; pramusaji di Felicio's, restoran Italia paling terkenal di kota. Upahnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan pramusaji kebanyakan, tapi uang tip dari para pebisnis berjas ternyata sangat menggiurkan.

Chanyeol bertekad memberikan semangat yang luar biasa di hari pertamanya bekerja untuk semakin meyakinkan mereka agar mencabut label _masa percobaan_.

"Kapan kau mulai bekerja?"

Suara Kris yang cukup berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol dengan hatinya yang penuh bunga-bunga. Sejenak, perhatiannya teralih dari potongan _waffle_ berselai cokelat—sarapannya—di atas meja, tepat pada kedua tatapan Kris yang bertanya-tanya.

"Malam ini," Chanyeol membalas bangga, sialnya senyuman yang dia tunjukkan kali ini adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah Kris lihat. "Aku akan menunjukkan performa terbaik dan aku tidak akan pernah gagal lagi!"

"Semangat yang bagus," puji Kris, meskipun dia justru tampak tidak senang. "Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu bekerja. Aku akan membayar, di mana pun kau ingin makan."

"Dan kau akan tetap membayar jika aku pergi bersama Mijin?"

Kris sedikit berdenyit, meskipun dia tetap terlihat tenang, "Sebenarnya, Chanyeol, hubunganmu dengannya tidak akan lama lagi bertahan."

" _Itu_ yang kau inginkan," Chanyeol berujar seraya menelan potongan _waffle_ -nya santai.

" _Yeah_ , ada benarnya."

Kemudian, tidak ada lagi yang terdengar setelahnya kecuali bunyi dentingan peralatan makan yang beradu pelan.

* * *

 **.: Best Mistake :.**

 _ **Suspicious First Impress**_

 **Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

 **Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

 **EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, OOC.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan lima hari bersama Kris dan banyak hal mulai disadarinya tentang laki-laki—yang sebenarnya—asing ini. Satu hal yang membuatnya bersyukur adalah Kris sama sekali tidak mencoba berbuat macam-macam padanya semenjak Chanyeol membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. Setidaknya gigitan di leher tempo hari itu adalah yang terakhir.

Meskipun Kris tidak sepenuhnya bisa menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman sekamar biasa. Terkadang, Kris bicara dengan secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya berhenti menjalin hubungan dengan Mijin. Terkadang, dia juga merangkul Chanyeol dan membisikkan kata-kata murahan khas penggoda wanita. Dan (sialnya) cara itu terkadang membuat Chanyeol (diam-diam) merasa _panas_ , salahkan suara sensual Kris dan parfum memikat yang dia pakai.

Selain itu, Chanyeol mulai penasaran dengan pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Dia tidak pernah tampak meninggalkan apartemen kecuali untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ di ujung jalan apartemen mereka untuk membeli makanan ringan. Kris juga sering menerima telepon mencurigakan, Chanyeol tidak pernah diizinkan mendengarkan percakapannya selama menelepon. Meskipun awalnya tidak peduli, lama-lama Chanyeol begitu penasaran. Tapi sampai sejauh ini, dia benar-benar sangsi untuk sekadar bertanya.

Meskipun tidak tahu apa-apa dan gelagat Kris begitu mencurigakan, Chanyeol tidak sama sekali meragukannya. Terkadang justru dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ekspresi Kris yang tampak campur aduk antara khawatir dan frustasi itu. Dia biasanya berubah demikian sesaat setelah menjawab beberapa telepon yang-terlihat-penting.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu tepat setelah Kris memasukan ponselnya dan mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"Ya," Kris menjawab sekadarnya, tidak sadar bahwa jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk bersandar di sofa, di sebelah Kris. "Hei," Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengusir ekspresi mengerikan itu dari wajahmu, katakan saja."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kris bergeming selama beberapa detik, memandangi kedua mata Chanyeol yang bulat dan bening. Beberapa hal tentang laki-laki ini sebenarnya semakin membuatnya tertarik. Kemudian dia ikut bersandar pada kepala sofa, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang sejenak tadi tegang. "Ya, Chanyeol," katanya kemudian. "Sebenarnya ada satu."

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat.

Kris tersenyum tipis, tapi sarat akan makna, "Kau cukup menerima ciumanku dengan senang hati dan aku tidak keberatan tersenyum seharian ini."

"Dan aku akan mengusirmu dengan senang hati."

Chanyeol menggunakan nada suara yang superdatar. Kris tidak sama sekali menyadarinya, tapi wajah Chanyeol sedikit tersipu ketika dia melempar wajahnya dari sang lawan bicara. Ini buruk dan bisa menjadi semakin buruk. Sejak SMA, Chanyeol tidak menyukai laki-laki penggoda karena beberapa teman gadisnya pernah dibuat menangis menderita. Chanyeol juga tidak jarang menyalahkan gadis-gadis itu yang bisa-bisanya terpukau bujuk rayu murahan semacam itu. Namun, sekarang dia tahu betul betapa _mematikannya_ rayuan menjijikkan itu. Terutama karena dia menghabiskan 24 jam sehari bersama laki-laki ini dan yang dia dapatkan bukanlah kekebalan sama sekali.

"Kau tahu, Kris, aku bisa membayangkan sepanjang apa deretan nama mantan kekasihmu dan aku yakin kau pernah tidur dengan mereka semua," Chanyeol membuka suara, tiba-tiba terpikir satu topik baru.

Kris menanggapinya cukup santai, sejujurnya tidak banyak mantan kekasih yang memberikan kesan menyenangkan untuknya. "Kenapa? Itu yang membuatmu tidak sudi bersamaku?"

"Kau _laki-laki_ dan kau seorang _penggoda_ , kenyataan itu sudah cukup untukku," Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa, "Berapa banyak dari daftar itu yang juga laki-laki?" tanyanya kemudian, penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda—"

"Tidak," Kris menatap Chanyeol, mereka bertatapan. "Sebenarnya kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang mendapatkan ciumanku, juga kemurahan hatiku. Seharusnya kau senang."

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti sesuatu yang harus aku syukuri, Kris. Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku berkata jujur, Chanyeol." Tatapan Kris tatkala itu berhasil memaksa Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Bahkan tidak banyak juga wanita yang membuatku membayarkan sewa apartemen mereka."

"Jadi kau berharap aku berterima kasih padamu dengan manisnya setelah mendengarkan ini?"

"Tidak," Kris bergerak mendekat, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya dan merasa beruntung tentang itu."

"Sewa apartemenmu lunas tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan sakit di bokong, itu tidak terdengar menye—"

"Oh, Tuhan, Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu kau berpikir sejauh itu," Kris bergeser mendekat dengan memasang senyuman tipis menyebalkan dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal dengan kalimat asal yang dia keluarkan sebelum ini.

"A-aku bicara soal gadis-gadismu itu, oke?" Chanyeol mencoba menjauh, nada suaranya terdengar ragu, kegugupannya justru membuat Kris merasa semakin tertantang. _Sial_.

"Ya," Kris berujar santai, dengan nada bicaranya yang berat, dalam posisi itu setiap hembusan napas hangatnya menerpa permukaan leher Chanyeol secara menggelitik, dan itu tidak bagus. "Tapi itu membuatku punya ide bagus agar kau bisa membalas budi tanpa harus mengganti uang yang aku keluarkan."

"Si-sial—" Chanyeol mendorong wajah sang lawan itu menjauh darinya, "Kalau memang kau ingin uang itu kembali, bersabarlah!"

Kris tertawa tipis dan dia tampak semakin menarik. "Bercanda, uang itu milikmu. Anggap saja aku membayar untuk menumpang di sini sekarang. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang memalukan, Kris tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkitnya tapi Chanyeol terus merasakan wajahnya memanas dan pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Chanyeol bukan tidak pernah menghabiskan malam _seperti itu_ dengan orang lain, dia pernah melakukannya dua kali dan salah satunya adalah dengan Mijin. Tapi membayangkan dirinya yang ada _di bawah_ ternyata benar-benar membuatnya gemetaran.

"Hei," Kris membuka suara, membuat Chanyeol tersentak secara berlebihan. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot _membayangkannya_ jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu _bagaimana rasanya_."

"Aku tidak membayangkan apapun!" Chanyeol menyikut pipi Kris kasar sehingga dia menjauh. Lalu segera melenggang pergi tepat sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya lagi.

Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan ranjang dan selimutnya segera untuk membenamkan tubuhnya selama beberapa menit.

 **.: ~ :.**

Kris berkali-kali melirik arloji dinding yang dipajang di tengah ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya beberapa hal membuatnya tidak bisa sedikitpun merasa tenang di setiap dentingan jarum detik berputar sesuai arahnya. Kecuali ketika dia menggoda Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, dan membuatnya sedikit tersipu. Kris tahu dia sudah gila akhir-akhir ini dan Chanyeol adalah sebab utamanya. Padahal Chanyeol adalah laki-laki—sama sepertinya—dan superceroboh, tapi apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki bermata bulat itu selalu cukup untuk membuat Kris sulit melupakannya.

Bunyi dering telepon melalui ponselnya di dalam saku celana kemudian sukses membuat Kris melunturkan lamunan isengnya. Dengan sedikit perasaan was-was, segera dibukanya ponsel berlayar lebar tersebut tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang meneleponnya.

Padahal orang di seberang sana baru mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tapi suara sangat familiernya membuat Kris mengerutkan dahi duluan.

"Ada yang gawat?"

" _Ya, sangat. Kesalahanku adalah baru menyadarinya sekarang. Mereka melaju kencang, dalam beberapa menit mungkin sudah sampai di sana._ "

"Sial! Mengambil Audi dan pergi kemudian sepertinya terlalu berisiko."

" _Tidak jika Anda meninggalkan manusia itu._ "

"Dan itu bukanlah pilihanku."

Kris mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, kemudian memasukan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana agak kasar. Dia segera bergerak mematikan semua lampu yang ada di apartemen itu, apapun yang bisa membuat tempat itu seperti tampak kosong ditinggal pemiliknya. Kris yakin _mereka_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, maka pilihan-pilihan yang ada di kepalanya seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka tidak akan memancing terlalu banyak keributan di distrik cukup ramai seperti ini dan mendapati sang pemilik rumah tidak di tempatnya akan membuat mereka mundur, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

Ketukan di pintu utama apartemen Chanyeol terdengar tepat setelah Kris mematikan televisi dan lampu terakhir yang ada di tempat itu. Kris nyaris saja akan bernapas lega sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyembulkan kepala melalui pintu kamar mandi, alisnya menyatu kesal, "Kris sialan! Kenapa kau mematikan lam—" semburan mematikan itu segera berhenti tatkala Kris bergerak cepat memposisikan diri ke belakang Chanyeol dan menutup mulutnya.

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak bisa sama sekali menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, melalui punggung polosnya yang bertemu dengan dada Kris, dia tahu bahwa jantung Kris bergemuruh begitu kencang.

Kemudian bisikan Kris terdengar tepat melalui sebelah telinganya, "Jangan bersuara sedikit pun sampai _mereka_ semua pergi dan kita akan tetap aman."

Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol sedang tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya karena dia baru saja selesai mandi. Seharusnya Kris tidak perlu menggunakan nada seperti itu dan membuat mereka terlihat seperti akan melakukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Kris terus menyatukan alisnya dan membuat ekspresi frustasi yang setiap detiknya semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah sering bermain _kejar-kejaran_ dengan orang-orang bersenjata api ilegal yang ingin membunuhnya, tapi baru kali ini dia bersama seseorang yang harus dia lindungi, tekanan yang diberikannya adalah dua kali lipat. Juga, tantangan tersendiri bahwa Kris harus tetap tenang dan tidak bersuara sementara sebelah tangannya merasakan deruan napas hangat Chanyeol dan tangan lainnya memegangi bahu Chanyeol yang basah.

Setiap detik terasa begitu lambat dan Kris tidak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati mengapa orang-orang itu tidak juga berhenti mengetuk dan segera pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol sendiri mulai jengah karena kondisinya yang terlalu lama bergeming dalam keadaan setengah telanjang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Perutnya terbuka dan mau tidak mau hawa dingin terus menggelitikinya sehingga membuatnya sedikit gemetar. Kris sadar betul tepat ketika Chanyeol ingin sekali bersin dan dekapan di bibirnya segera diperkuat.

"Tahan. Aku mohon."

Chanyeol menyerah dan memang sebaiknya dia tidak melawan apa yang kali ini dikatakan Kris. Dia cukup tenang sampai Kris bergerak lebih dekat dan mengubah posisi memeluknya dari belakang. Seharusnya hanya hangat yang bisa Chanyeol dapatkan, tapi ternyata tidak sesimpel itu. Gemuruh dalam dadanya seketika menguat dan membuat lututnya lemas.

Kris sepertinya tidak sadar dia menempel terlalu dekat, bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu membuatnya secandu ini hanya dengan aroma tubuh alami yang eksentrik.

Sepertinya sudah tiga puluh detik terlewat semenjak ketukan terakhir terdengar melalui telinga Chanyeol, tapi Kris belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan tautan mereka. Sebenarnya dekapan kuat pada mulutnya cukup menyakitkan, tapi pelukan yang diberikan Kris membuatnya merasa hangat.

Tidak bisa sama sekali membuka suaranya melalui dekapan telapak tangan Kris yang lebar, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan dan mencubit Kris iseng; cukup keras hingga membuat laki-laki itu tersentak dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mereka sudah pergi, Kris!"

"Oh, ya?" Kris membalas dengan gumaman nyaris tidak jelas. Namun, detik berikutnya dia berkilah, "Aku hanya memastikan mereka sudah pergi dalam jarak yang aman."

Chanyeol menghebuskan napasnya agak keras, "Jika aku terlambat bekerja hari ini, itu semua salahmu."

Sepertinya melamun, Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan tidak jelas. Kemudian dia beranjak dari sana dengan langkah lambat. Chanyeol bergerak cepat segera meraih sebelah tangannya, membuat Kris mau tidak mau kembali mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan serius dan kedua alisnya hampir menyatu.

Tampak begitu ragu dalam geming selama beberapa detik, Kris akhirnya menjawab kemudian, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Bersama Kris yang berjalan semakin menjauh setelah genggamannya dilepaskan, Chanyeol mendecih keras. Sesuatu dari jawaban terakhir Kris membuatnya superkesal. Seharusnya Kris tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari Chanyeol, mereka 'kan—

— _uh_.

Chanyeol bergeming, ekspresi kesalnya sedikit memudar.

Orang asing? Tentu tidak. Teman? Sepertinya teman. Sebenarnya wajar bagi _hanya_ sepasang teman untuk menyimpan beberapa rahasia, 'kan? _Seharusnya_ Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa sekesal ini hanya karena Kris menanggapinya dingin dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Lamunan panjang Chanyeol nyaris saja tidak akan berhenti sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol sadar dia harus segera bersiap untuk hari pertamanya bekerja.

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

Haaaai Mika kembali membawa apdetan fanfik iniii :3 fuwaaaa seneeeeeng banget dapet apresiasi yang positif untuk chapter pertamanya kemarin xD dan nggak nyangka ada yang masih inget sama Mika :")) huhhuuu /peluk semuanya/

Rencananya fanfik ini bakal diapdet seminggu sekali hehheeh kalau nggak ada halangan apapun (nak) tapi Mika bakal berusaha supaya rutin apdetnya :3 doakan lancar ya ...

 _Special Thanks for:_

 **Fienyeol, odiodi14, Jell-ssi, sehuniesm, chaesthtic, PCYong, Kim Sohyun, bublegum, KY, Thatxxxiuhan, nandha0627, ParkMitsuki, kyl276, Kimchanmin, Titania, bubblegum, Guest, SenNunna, gyllians, KrisYeolBeliever, BubbleLavender, kingofwinner, KimSora94, krisyeolkaihunperfect.**

— _terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasi kalian buat fanfiksi iniiii aaa Mika seneeeeng bangeet /peluk/_

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca yaaaa :3 kritik dan sarannya boleh banget xD jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review~~ /puppy eyes gagal/

 _ **Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


	3. The Untold Truth

Cuaca di luar sana tampak sangat bersahabat dan isi dompet Chanyeol yang kian membengkak membuat senyuman manis tidak pernah sama sekali terhapus dari muka wajahnya. Chanyeol baru beberapa hari bekerja di Felicio's dan uang tip yang berhasil dia kumpulkan sudah cukup untuk setidaknya dua kali mengajak Mijin ke The Red House dan memesan minuman rekomendasi di sana. Beberapa hal dalam kesehariannya juga berjalan lancar dan sesuai harapan, kecuali sedikit gangguan kecil di mana rasa penasarannya tentang Kris dan orang-orang mencurigakan yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya tempo lalu belum juga dapat tersembuhkan.

Ini adalah hari sabtu dan Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan hari libur pertamanya. Seharian berada di rumah membuatnya semakin banyak bersama Kris dan melihat betapa sering laki-laki itu menerima panggilan telepon yang mencurigakan, maka rasa penasarannya terus memuncah semakin dan semakin meledak-ledak.

"Kris, katakan padaku apa yang kau kerjakan dan siapa _mereka_ ," Chanyeol membuka suara dalam sela-sela waktu santai mereka di sore hari. "Aku berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi jika kau memberiku jawaban sebenarnya."

Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian menjawab sekadarnya, "Apa? Aku hanya sering menelepon teman-teman lama dan mereka yang kemarin adalah orang-orang yang punya dendam karena masalah sepele saat aku SMA."

Tentu saja, jawaban itu tidak sama sekali membuat Chanyeol puas. Tidak, karena dia tahu apa yang disembunyikan dalam nada suara Kris ketika menelepon adalah tidak sesimpel percakapan basa-basi antar teman lama.

"Ayolah," Chanyeol bergerak mendekat nyaris secara refleks, "Kenapa kau begitu kukuh tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku?"

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membuat kedua matanya semakin membulat dan Kris harus menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi antusias yang berlebihan itu.

"Ya," jawab Kris, enteng. "Jika kau mau kututup matamu dengan dasi dan kuikat kedua tanganmu di kepala ranjang, kemudian biarkan aku melanjutkan sisanya."

"Kau berencana membuatku terlihat seperti hidangan makan malam?"

"Makan malam yang spesial," Kris meliriknya nakal dan Chanyeol segera membuang wajahnya ke arah lain secara refleks. Kris seharusnya melihat bagaimana merah jambu tipis mewarnai pipi Chanyeol secara memalukan.

"Bayangkan lagi hal semacam itu dan kau harus segera berkemas dari sini, Tuan Kaya," Chanyeol mendecih seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kris tertawa ringan, hanya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Bercanda," katanya. "Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanyanya, seraya mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol seolah laki-laki itu adalah adik kecilnya.

"Tidak, ini hari libur."

Kris tampak ingin sekali mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ajakan kencan, misalnya. Namun, Chanyeol menambahkannya lebih cepat dan membuat Kris nyaris membisu seketika.

"Aku berencana mengajak Mijin keluar malam ini. Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

Kris bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Merindukannya?"

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan Kris tidak menyadari bahwa nada suaranya menunjukkan sedikit sangsi.

Tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, Kris mendorong pelan punggung Chanyeol seolah mengusirnya pergi, "Kalau begitu cepatlah," katanya, terdengar seperti sahabat dekat yang menyemangati ketika kencan pertama. "Buat _gadismu_ senang, _man_."

"Sudah pasti," Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan yang sebenarnya sedikit tampak menyebalkan.

* * *

 **.: Best Mistake :.**

 _ **The Untold Truth**_

 **Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

 **Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

 **EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, OOC.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Malam itu The Red House jauh lebih penuh dari hari-hari Chanyeol berkunjung ke sini sebelumnya. Terutama lantai dansa telah penuh oleh manusia-manusia yang bergerak meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama dentuman musik, dekat sekali jarak di antara mereka hingga beberapa orang terlihat seperti melakukan seks sambil berdiri. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Chanyeol dan Mijin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan meja kosong jika mereka terlambat datang sedikit saja.

Waktu menjadi milik mereka berdua hanya bertahan selama sekitar lima belas menit, sampai tiba-tiba saja gadis-gadis kenalan Mijin datang dan berdalih tidak mendapatkan meja lain. Chanyeol tidak senang dia menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di meja itu dan membuatnya seperti lelaki populer atau semacamnya, maka dirangkulnya Mijin erat sehingga terlihatlah siapa _gadisnya_. Mijin tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan itu, dia bahkan sesekali bersandar pada dada Chanyeol dan menemukan posisi yang nyaman di sana.

"Aku terkejut, Mijin _sayang_ ," salah seorang teman Mijin membuka suaranya, sedikit kencang dia berujar sepertinya dengan maksud tertentu. "Aku kira perempuan jalang sepertimu tidak akan bertahan lama dengan lelaki polos seperti Chanyeol."

Mijin berdenyit kesal mendengarnya, "Perhatikan caramu berpakaian dan lihat siapa perempuan jalang sebenarnya di sini," ejeknya. "Chanyeol tidak _nakal_ dan itu adalah kelebihannya. Dia peduli padaku."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti anak rumahan, _sayang_ ," Chanyeol bergumam, Mijin jadi menolehkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya, lupakan," seseorang lainnya dari mereka mulai menyulut api untuk menyalakan rokok. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku melihat kalian di sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang pria datang menggoda Mijin dan—sungguh—aku kira hubungan kalian berakhir saat itu."

Chanyeol sedikit berdenyit, dia benci harus mengingat kembali malam itu, sebenarnya. Tapi berusaha mencari topik lain malah akan membuatnya terlihat mencurigakan. Maka dia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak peduli dan mulai minum beberapa seloki wiski di atas meja.

"Ah, aku ingat," perempuan lainnya membuka suara. "Kakak sepupuku pernah berkencan dengan pria itu, namanya Kris. Gaya berpakaiannya sangat memukau dan suaranya sangat melelehkan, aku terkejut kau tidak tergoda sama sekali, Mijin."

"Chanyeol mengusir orang itu untukku," jawab Mijin enteng, seraya memain-mainkan seloki di tangannya.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu berpindah memusatkan perhatian pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kudengar dia ahli berkelahi yang sangat hebat. Kau tidak terluka sama sekali, Chanyeol?" nada suara perempuan itu sarat akan penghinaan dan Chanyeol benci itu.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, beberapa detik cukup untuk memikirkan satu skenario masuk akal. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan pada malam itu. "Dia pergi begitu saja, laki-laki itu tampak seperti orang sibuk yang harus menjawab banyak telepon," kilahnya.

"Ya," gadis yang merokok kemudian menimpali, "Beberapa orang tertentu tahu bahwa Kris adalah pemimpin Four Dragons dan apa saja yang dia kerjakan."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuka matanya semakin membulat, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan di meja itu. Sebelum dirinya sempat membuka suara, Mijin telah lebih dulu mewakili apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Dia terdengar seperti mafia. Apa yang dikerjakannya?"

"Tidak, tidak," gadis itu membalas, "Tidak sebesar dan sebersih pekerjaan mafia. Dia mungkin terdengar seperti geng warna di jalanan yang lebih besar, tapi kudengar Kris tidak menjual obat-obatan terlarang. Mereka menjual jasa perlindungan, _debt collector_ , pencari informasi, pengintaian, dan ... ya, pokoknya semacam itu."

"Wah, dia pasti punya banyak sekali uang."

"Jelas saja, kelompoknya sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan pebisnis gelap, kau tahu," gadis itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Juga wanita, Kris adalah daya tarik yang luar biasa."

"Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan mudah menyerah padanya," gadis di sebelah Mijin mengangkat dagu dan berlagak sebagai wanita mahal.

"Itu tidak mudah. Kris akan mengeluarkan uangnya untuk apapun yang kau inginkan, membayar biaya makan seperti membuang tisu toilet baginya. Kau akan terjerat dan berakhir di atas ranjangnya."

"Dia terdengar sangat brengsek," Mijin berkomentar dan Chanyeol diam-diam menyetujuinya.

Gadis itu menaruh rokoknya di atas asbak seraya mengangguk, "Aku dengar juga tidak banyak yang bisa melihat senyuman Kris sepanjang waktu. Dia cukup dingin untuk sebuah pesona penggoda."

Chanyeol berdenyit. Padahal laki-laki itu _terlalu_ sering memamerkan senyuman bodoh seraya menggodanya di rumah.

"Dia bukan tipe seorang pejuang, sepertinya."

"Sangat. Umumnya tidak berhasil membuat seorang gadis tidur bersamanya selama dua hari, Kris akan langsung meninggalkannya seperti ampas permen karet."

Chanyeol menyatukan kedua alisnya, untungnya tidak satupun gadis di sana yang menyadari perubahan ekspresinya yang cukup kontras. Aneh sekali, selama ini Chanyeol pikir Kris menganggapnya tidak lebih seperti gadis-gadis polos yang suatu saat mau menyerahkan kesucian mereka. Tapi, sepertinya tidak seperti itu. Terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa sudah berhari-hari mereka bersama dan Kris tidak sama sekali menyerah, bahkan dengan peraturan Chanyeol yang memaksa Kris menjaga jarak tidak terlalu intim dengannya.

"Jika Kris tidak bersikap seperti itu padamu. Kemungkinan besar kau adalah salah satu dari beberapa kasus spesial."

"Spesial? Wanita yang spesial?"

"Semacam itu."

 _Sial_. Mendengarkan percakapan gadis-gadis penggosip itu justru semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa malu, untuk beberapa alasan. Sebelah tangannya naik mengatupkan mulut, menutup ekspresi aneh dengan semburat merah yang memanasi pipinya.

"Chanyeol?" Mijin menyadari keanehan itu dan segera mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Maaf," Chanyeol berujar seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Mijin dalam rangkulannya pelan, kemudian mempererat rangkulannya. "Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum wiski."

"Mijin, payah sekali _priamu_ ini."

Mijin mendelik, menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, "Aku senang bersama Chanyeol dan ini semua bukan urusan kalian."

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti kakak perempuannya, Mijin."

Mereka terus membicarakan berbagai hal dan tidak satupun topik selanjutnya dapat Chanyeol tangkap dengan baik. Dia tidak berhenti meminum sedikit demi sedikit wiski sementara pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Tentang Kris dan _wanita spesial_ ini membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya memanas. Namun, tetap saja dia masih sedikit kesal mengapa kenyataan tentang geng dan pekerjaan Kris ini tidak dia dengar langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol ingin sekali Mijin cepat bosan dan segera mengajaknya pulang.

 **.: ~ :.**

Chanyeol pernah beberapa kali menonton film laga dan sepertinya dia tahu kira-kira seperti apa hidup yang selama ini dijalani oleh Kris. Tentu akan sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan Chanyeol yang cenderung normal dan nyaris bersih. Satu hal yang membuatnya kagum adalah Kris tetap bisa tersenyum di hadapannya seolah tidak ada sedikit pun beban pikiran menempel pada otaknya.

Perjalanan dengan menggunakan Jeep hitam Chanyeol terasa sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Setelah mengantar Mijin ke rumahnya, Chanyeol segera kembali ke apartemen, menepi, dan menyimpan kendaraannya. Jalanan cukup sepi dan dingin menyelimuti, mungkin saat itu adalah sekitar pukul satu dini hari.

Chanyeol memasukan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen, terdengar bunyi berderit ketika dia membuka pintu. Lampu tengah ruangan itu menyala dan apa yang dia temui berikutnya adalah Kris yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Terkadang Kris memang tidur di sofa, terkadang Chanyeol membiarkannya tidur di ranjang sementara Chanyeol akan pindah ke sofa. Mereka melakukannya secara bergantian karena Chanyeol jelas tidak mau membiarkan mereka berdua tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menutup kembali pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian dia melangkah perlahan dan duduk di sebelah Kris, mulai mencoba membangunkannya.

"Kris, tidur dengan benar atau lehermu akan sakit," Chanyeol berujar seraya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kris pelan.

Mulai agak sadar, Kris tampak menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tidak jelas. Aroma wiski pekat tercium menusuk melalui mulutnya, Chanyeol yakin Kris baru saja minum, lebih banyak dari yang dia minum di Red bersama Mijin sebelumnya. Hal yang mengejutkan kemudian adalah Kris bergerak mendekat dan membelenggu Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, sangat erat dan berat. Chanyeol tersentak, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan.

Namun, setelah ingat apa yang Kris kerjakan selama ini dan bahaya apa yang menantang nyawanya, Chanyeol melembutkan tatapan matanya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris, mengusapnya sesekali. "Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku."

Kris bergumam nyaris secara tidak jelas, tapi posisinya yang sangat dekat membuat Chanyeol mampu menangkapnya dengan baik. "Gold Thunder, mereka mengacaukan semuanya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti tanggung jawab kami. Beberapa kekacauan juga terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan hilangnya nyawa anggoda kami. Sial—"

Kris tidak melanjutkan, tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Mereka bertatapan; pandangan tajam Kris dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Sial," Kris mengatupkan mulutnya sendiri. "Kau mendengarnya."

Chanyeol mencoba melembutkan tatapannya meskipun dalam hati dia sedikit kesal. "Aku _tahu_ semuanya sekarang. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun."

"Apa?"

"Beberapa orang di Red tahu tentang kau, Kris."

Kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya, terdengar frustasi dan menyakitkan. "Bagus, kau tahu apa yang aku kerjakan. Tentu kau menyesal membiarkan aku tinggal di sini dan membuat apartemenmu sempat didatangi orang-orang aneh."

"Dari pada itu, aku menyesal sudah mendengarnya dari orang lain."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melempar tatapan bertanya-tanya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih berterus terang padaku."

Bergerak mendekat, Kris membalas, "Chanyeol, aku dicari banyak orang tidak baik, bahkan juga polisi."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Chanyeol, berusaha bersikap tenang. "Aku tidak mau bicara tentang itu, aku bicara tentang kejujuranmu. Selama ini kau anggap aku apa? Kita bukan lagi orang asing, 'kan? Kau tinggal bersamaku dan tidak seharusnya masalah sebesar itu kau simpan untukmu sendiri."

"Dengar, aku ingin kau tetap aman karena ini bukan sama sekali urusanmu."

"Kau masih bisa bilang ini bukan urusanku setelah mereka mendatangi apartemenku kemarin?" Chanyeol berujar, nada suaranya meninggi.

Kris terdiam di posisinya, tidak sanggup memberikan reaksi cepat. Kemudian tatapannya melemah dan akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau benar," katanya. "Maaf sudah seenaknya mendekatimu dan membuatmu terlibat."

"Aku tidak menyesal tentang itu," Chanyeol menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Hidupmu terdengar menyenangkan. Mau menceritakan beberapa hal sebelum tidur?"

Kris bergerak sedikit menjauh dan menutup matanya seolah tersilaukan oleh pantulan sinar mentari pagi. "Sial, Chanyeol, berhenti membuatku semakin _menyukaimu_."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, brengsek," canda Chanyeol, seraya meninju pelan bahu Kris di sebelahnya.

* * *

 _ **to be continued.**_

* * *

Halooo kawaaan :3

Oke, sesuai janji, Mika apdet seminggu sekali hhehehe. Sebenarnya minggu depan Mika uas, tapi bakal Mika usahakan fanfik ini akan tetap jalan tepat waktu hhehehehe xD /curhat geje/ oh iya, mungkin Kris memang menjalani pekerjaan yang identik dengan _crime_ , tapi, _don't be too serious_... sesuai dengan genre yang sudah Mika pasang ...fanfik ini nggak akan fokus ke sana sih /plak/ melainkan memang fokus di romens mereka hhohoo... fakta-fakta itu hanya pendukung jalan cerita~~ x3 Oh iya, maap buat yang minta chapter panjang ... Mika udah coba ketik dan ternyata tetap pas di kisaran 2000 words ... soalnya fanfik ini sudah Mika tentukan motong-motongnya di mana hhheuuu :"""))))

 _Special Thanks for:_

 **Fienyeol, darkestlake, Kim Sohyun, yaya, bublegum, KrisYeolBeliever, KimSora94, KY, SenNunna, troalle, winda. ii. 5, imah0581, odiodi14, BubbleLavender, nandha0627, sehuniesm, Jell-ssi, kingofwinner, PCYong, dessy, ParkMitsuki, Guest, Kimchanmin, Ayanna Ren, itsima, dan Chanliee.**

— _terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasi besar kalian buat fanfiksi ini huwaaaaaa Mika seneeeeng bangeet /peluk/_

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca yaaaa :3 kritik dan sarannya boleh banget xD jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review~~ /puppy eyes gagal/

 _ **Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
